Contest:2k12-Oct-24: Winter Coat
| winner = See below | entry = See winners section | available = CrosStitch}} Winter Coat is fifth contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo The items created for the next CrosStitch contest will arrive in stores around December, so what would be more perfect than designing a Winter Coat? Design the coat of your dreams-- it just might be keeping your fellow Gaians warm and fuzzy this winter! Contest info - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too - Contest ends on November 7th, 2012 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. Announcement NPC Stein |content1 = Gaians, greetings! With Halloween right around the corner, I'm very pleased to bring the winners of our last CrosStitch contest to the shop! As you might remember, the contest asked creative Gaians to design the Monster Costume of their dreams. They could've been scary, cute, or anywhere in-between. Narrowing the wonderful entries down to pick winners is never easy, and this time was no exception. There were many, many very creative entries all across the spectrum, but the winners have just hit the racks at CrosStitch: Visit CrosStitch! You can learn a little more about the winners and their designs on the winners page. What's more, there are a few extra spooky costumes that have just arrived at Barton Boutique, and some treats for your sweet tooth at Buttercup Cafe! As for the next contest-- it begins now. Visit the contest page for full details, of course, but here's a hint: Winter Coats! (I suppose that's a pretty revealing hint, but yes, design the Winter Coat of your dreams!) I'm looking forward to your entries! Contest Rules |date2 = Tue Dec 18, 2012 2:48 pm |title2 = |content2 = Good afternoon, everyone! It's my pleasure to announce the winners of our latest CrosStitch design contest! You may remember that the objective was to design the winter coat of your dreams, and it would seem we have some very creative dreamers among us, indeed. All of the winners from the contest have been made into Gaia items you can buy right now for cold hard Gold at my shop, CrosStitch! As always, it was exceedingly difficult to select winners among the scores of fantastic entries. You can learn a little more about the winners and their designs by visiting the winners page, and don't forget to take a look at some of the winning illustrations in the graphic at the bottom of this announcement. Come try the new items on and grab your favorites at CrosStitch! Along with the new contest winners, many miscellaneous items have been put on the shelves in a "garage sale" of sorts at Durem Depot, Gambino Outfitters, H&R Wesley, Junk in the Trunk, Global Imports, Ruby's Rack, Barton Jewelers, Buttercup Cafe, and Prize & Joy. Also, all of the most popular Holiday Housing items from last year are back in the Cash Shop for a limited time! Looks like the time is right for a shopping trip, especially if you're in the market for the perfect last-minute gift for your Gaian friends. Hope to see you around the shops! As for the next contest-- it'll be underway quite soon, so stay tuned! Visit the Shops!}} Winners The winners were announced on December 18, 2012. Along with the new contest winners, many miscellaneous items have been put on the shelves in a "garage sale" of sorts at Durem Depot, Gambino Outfitters, H&R Wesley, Junk in the Trunk, Global Imports, Ruby's Rack, Barton Jewelers, Buttercup Cafe, and Prize & Joy. *Humble A-Bowed Winter Coat designed by tristanXariana *Chained Beast designed by Lost in Fiction *Bunny Shepherd Shroud designed by Ninja Katze *Yeti Fleece designed by little bunnies *Button-down Fleece Coat designed by PhoxTank *Lil Fluff'n Coat designed by vero14_70 *Winter Angel Coat designed by Love-The-Nekos *Rock Steady Jacket designed by OpaniFare The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Gaia Contest: Winter Coat Winter Coat